1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic bread producing machine or apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined utility-model application 1-145329 discloses a full automatic bread producing apparatus which includes a baking device having a heater within a baking chamber. The apparatus of Japanese application 1-145329 also includes a mixing device having a bread mold and kneading blades. The bread mold is detachably mounted within the baking chamber. The kneading blades are driven by a motor. In addition, the apparatus of Japanese application 1-145329 includes a yeast supplying device for feeding yeast into the bread mold, and a dried fruit supplying device for feeding dried fruits into the bread mold.
Japanese published examined patent application 6-79581 discloses a bread producing apparatus with a clock. The apparatus of Japanese application 6-79581 includes means for measuring the present time, and a memory storing information of a predetermined time period required for baking. An expected moment of termination of baking is calculated by adding the predetermined time period to the present time. In the apparatus of Japanese application 6-79581, the calculated moment of termination of baking is automatically indicated on a display when a bread producing process starts.